


Advice & Vices

by GoreCorset (CorsetJinx)



Series: Mistake in the Parting [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Destruction of Public Property
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/GoreCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the use in wasting time, when we've finally found a home and everyone is feeling fine? What's the use in wasting time? Cause I never listen to my own best advice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice & Vices

“One day that is going to get caught in your hair,” Angela warned, adjusting the strap to the brown purse she hardly touched any more. Hadn't really had the time to even consider it since she hardly ever left her base of operations for anything besides her patients. The coolness of the air conditioning hardly brought a shiver from the blonde woman, so accustomed to it as she was.

The target of her rebuke didn't show any signs of repentance. Rather, Hana Song continued blowing air into the steadily growing pink bubble held between her lips. The sound of the gum expanding was similar to that of a balloon being filled if only the doctor listened closely enough. By comparison, the pop was louder – enough to draw the gaze of several people standing in line of the caf _é_. Angela instinctively tightened her lips, drawing herself up to her full height under the eyes of strangers. The one responsible for the spike in attention simply drew the pink substance back into her mouth with a practiced nonchalance, jaw working briefly as she rolled it into an easily retrievable ball.

Raising a hand to her mouth Hana reached her thumb and forefinger between her lips to draw out the saliva-coated gum, cocking her head to look up at the doctor with a quirked brow. Even out of her enhancement suit, the young woman best known as 'D. Va' gave off an air of smug amusement. Particularly so when Angela narrowed her eyes at the glistening sphere of pink between her fingers.

“It is not.” Turning away from her look of mild reproach, she flicked the used gum into the trash bin by the door. By luck or excellent aim she managed not to hit the third member of their group, Mei herself looking over the displays of books that could be easily spotted from the caf _é_ entrance to the store they'd chosen to enter.

“Besides Angela, you really need to learn how to relax.” With a lazy sway of her hips, she lightly smacked the palm of her hand against the taller woman's upper arm. She grinned at the look she received in return, surprise warring with something else. Another shrug accompanied her shoulders after a moment. A dismissive shrug. Brown eyes swept over the Korean gamer and soldier, a brow rising as she began to rock back on her heels. “It has only been the first five minutes! Let's get some coffee first before you get all serious!”

The statement was accompanied by a charming wink and a pivot on one foot, Hana's other leg tucked up beneath her hip as she spun in place. She ended her turnabout with an infectious grin, one Angela couldn't help but return after watching the little display.

Allowing her hand to relax on the strap of her bag, she pushed aside a few stray locks of blonde from her face. From above the shortest member of their group's head, Angela caught a similar expression crossing Mei's face as well. It was a relief to witness, especially since the climatologist had been uncannily reserved since returning from her first major mission with the recently reunited members of Overwatch – and their assistants in the field a month prior.

Pushing the thought aside and the remembered conversation that came with it, Angela let the line of her shoulders relax from their impeccable straightness. To Hana she said with a chuckle, “Alright, alright. No more lecturing. Lead the way, Hana. I shall trust in your wisdom.”

“Be careful.” Mei cautioned, smiling softly as the other two women turned their attention to her. From behind her glasses, Mei's brown eyes twinkled with delight. Lifting her shoulders in a gentle, graceful shrug she added. “I don't think Winston would appreciate us returning with all the mall's Mountain Dew and Doritos.”

Silence followed for a few moments, Angela and Hana looking upon the brunette, a smile adorning lip gloss and lipstick tinted lips. For a moment, just a second or so, Mei wondered if her joke had not had the intended impact. Worried that she had managed to offend the youngest member of their group even though she was smiling. And yet, to her relief, it was Hana who laughed first. Her grin wide, white teeth peaking from between the pink shimmer of her lips.

“Are you really making gamer jokes, Mei? I guess you're really learning!” Leaning to the side the shorter brunette gently nudged her with her elbow, pressing just enough to be felt. Mei returned the gesture with a heartfelt chuckle, managing to slightly push her away. Not too far, and not enough to cause a rift or harm.

“I have the best teachers.” She informed them, lowering her arm at last when her small friend rocked on her feet to regain her balance. A sweep of the room confirmed that the line at the barista's counter had gone down and no one was currently looking at them.

“Are we ready?” She asked, looking back to her friends as her head canted towards the counter. The charm dangling from the top of her pin clinked gently as it swayed, catching the light.

Angela's head dipped in agreement, a smile on her face. “I believe so. I've been waiting to get my caffeine for the morning.”

“That's bad for you.” Hana teased, leading the way to the counter by several steps. The bun of her hair bounced a little as she moved, rabbit-eared tie holding it in place. Small hands dipped into the pockets of her dark blue denim short-shorts, fingers brushing up against a packet of original flavored gum. Sugary sweet and long lasting it had promised, but like most gums it didn't last half as long as it promised. Not that she minded, it was a childish comfort. She was just nineteen, after all, soldier or not, she still wanted to enjoy the little things in life. “Too much caffeine will totally ruin your appetite.”

“Now who is playing doctor,” Angela playfully scoffed. The trio made their way through the small café, taking in the warm, earthy tones, digital screens displaying ancient works of art. The warm, comforting scent of coffee drifted through the air, not as overpowering as one might believe. Low tables and comfortable chairs were nestled neatly against cream colored walls, blending in with the mahogany wood flooring.

The cozy décor and aroma of coffee gave the impression that this would be a good place to sit and relax. To study perhaps, or attempt to get a measure of work done. At least, until one's beverage ran out. Should it happen, or a strike of heavier appetite surface, a customer could easily make their way to the counter to order something refreshing and satisfy themselves. Hana took her place at the head of their group, eagerly taking her turn with the barista and ordering a drink Angela didn't recognize.

Truthfully, her attention was drawn to the statistics of calories and sugar displayed behind the young employee at the counter. The numbers didn't heighten her opinion of such drinks but... this was supposed to be a treat. A diversion from the norm, from her work and the looming notion of what might happen should the truth about the regrouping of Overwatch agents be discovered. Should knowledge that they were receiving help from outside sources – such as the Russian soldier Aleksandra Zaryanova or Security Chief Fareeha Amari – be made public. She didn't want anyone to be criminalized for seeking to protect the world.

Mei at least did not seem to share her concerns. The climatologist took a moment to peer up at the board with only a faint squint of her eyes before making her decision, soft, accented voice pleasant as she gave her order. “A tall caffè mocha please.” From what she could see, Mei's expression softened as she smiled. Excitement was evident upon her face, as though she lit up from within at just the thought of her drink. “Extra chocolate, if you would, please.”

Angela felt herself start to smile, the line of her shoulders relaxing. As the shorter brunette moved to stand beside Hana at the other end of the counter the doctor stepped up once the barista looked up from over the edge of her holographic register. “A flat white please.” She said, ignoring the soft groan from the youngest member of her group with a smile. Flicking her eyes to the display of foodstuffs she raised a slender hand to point out a well-stuffed pastry. “And one of those as well, if you would be so kind. Thank you.”

The barista nodded, smiling as her order was rung up. Angela paid and took her receipt, holding out her hand for the wrapped pastry when it was offered to her. Hana spared her a sly look as she accepted the steep confection of iced coffee and whipped cream. Beneath the domed cap of the drink the whipped cream was covered in tiny shavings of chocolate, crisscrossed with stripes of caramel syrup.

“Nice choice, Doctor _Mom_.” She sing-songed, unwrapping a long green straw and easing it into her drink with a smirk. Hana's eyes pointedly focused on the pastry in Angela's hand. Mei chuckled behind her hand as Angela rolled her eyes and raised the morsel to her mouth to take a bite. As the barista announced Mei's drink, Angela bit down.

Too hard, apparently – the fruity stuffing puffing up further at the pressure and breaking the pastry apart. With a sound of surprise the blonde brought up a hand to keep any spare crumbs from falling, mouth too full and the challenge of not biting her tongue now a very real thing. Hearing a chuckle from her companions she did her best to mitigate the damage, carefully pulling back from the sweet and chewing around the mess in her mouth.

Mei tapped the right side of her face with a knowing look, beaming up at her as she too held her drink.

Angela took the hint and wiped at the area, bits of fruit and glaze sticking to the pad of her thumb when she pulled it away. Rather than reach for a napkin as her friends might expect her to do she licked it off once she'd swallowed, meeting Hana's gremlin smile with one of her own.

“Alright, alright... you're not to stiff all the time, Mom.” A well meaning snicker accompanied the words, before she began sipping her drink. Her free hand had sunk back into the pocket of her shorts.

“Of course not. I enjoy having fun as much as anyone else.” She replied with a smile. The barista set her drink down and she took it with a word of thanks.

They moved away from the counter's end cradling their drinks, each of them habitually casting glances over the area once more. Mei sipped from her cup thoughtfully with a hum, the pause in her step leading the other women to stop as well.

Hana cocked her head, charm from her hair ribbon settling against her neck as she did. “Something on your mind, Mei? A store you want to check out?”

“I was wondering...” She began, glancing back at them with a hopeful gleam in her eye. “If we might take a moment to look through the clothing stores. I do need something to wear besides my winter gear, after all.”

“Then we shall go.” Angela reassured her. “I'm certain there will be something you would like. I would not mind a look for myself, either.” She added cheerfully.

Really, when was the last time they had been able to do something like this?

Hana looked between them, a smirk edging over her lips as she sipped at her drink. She turned, lifting her arm in a crooking beckoning motion to lead them towards the exit of the cafe. Mei and Angela followed with similar smiles, the tallest of the three taking another nibble from her pastry. It didn't puff up nearly as much this time, to her relief.

The air in the rest of the mall was cooler to a degree, less exposed to the body heat of people in an enclosed space. Mei could still see several groups passing through the halls – some teenagers, others looking as though they could be family. As their own group started towards the food court to decide where their first destination for shopping Mei took the chance to glance over the neon and holographic signs declaring the names of stores and restaurants alike. There were a couple she recognized – more from the magazines littering the Watchpoint base than any personal familiarity.

She saw Hana's head turn and thought the younger woman was about to ask whether they should eat first or not when a burst of staccato sound erupted from across the court. The screams of those nearby drowned out the sound of tile, metal and plaster being struck – miniature explosions arising where projectiles found a mark.

Hana jerked as the hail of gunfire passed them and Mei reached for the younger woman just as Angela did the same, one slim hand catching on to the climatologist's jacket just as Mei closed her hand around Hana's upper arm. She wasn't sure if she pulled the MEKA pilot aside or if Angela dragged them both out of the way – the three of them finding what cover could be made available with a table she helped the doctor overturn.

Frantic, her eyes went to the shorter brunette – the question on her lips dying out under another spray of fire from the opposite side of the food court.

The remains of Hana's coffee soaked the teenager's front, cup forgotten somewhere on the floor. Whipped cream and splotches of darker brown turned the once pristine white shirt into a sopping mess, no sign of blood anywhere to be seen. A blessing.

Angela's sigh of gratitude mirrored Mei's own – both countering the growing rage driving out the shock from Hana's features.

“They shot my coffee! I hardly got to enjoy that!” She uttered something in her mother language. Something foul, Mei suspected but she wasn't about to correct the pilot under the present circumstances. Her own drink had been forgotten, spilled across the floor in the mad dash to find cover. She could feel the cooling liquid sinking into her dark stockings and the tops of her sneakers.

“Our plan?” Hana asked, sobering up remarkably fast. Brown eyes that had curved up in a smile moments ago were now serious. Calculating and determined. Every ounce of childish youth fading away without a moment's notice. Just nineteen and already an accomplished soldier. Sometimes it was so easy to forget.

Angela spared a glance towards the general direction the shots had come from, the stillness in the air that now descended clearly drawing out the battle-familiar side of blonde woman. Her eyes scanned the narrow view available while still remaining behind the table, hunkering down once more after a moment.

“I believe there may only be the one shooter. I cannot see if there are any wounded.” Her voice took on a troubled quality, brows momentarily furrowing before she smoothed them out. With more confidence she continued, “If they are after us in particular then we ought to draw their fire from civilians. Use what we can to defend ourselves, unless you brought something?”

A faint hope gave the last part of her sentence a careful upward inflection.

Mei shook her head, regretting it now that she was forced to reconsider.

Hana's reaction was much the same, a faint scowl on her usually confident face. “I didn't think I would need it. Who attacks people in shopping malls?”

“Someone who can mask such a shooting as an all together different crime.” Mei moved a hand to the floor beside her, fingertips barely grazing the cool tiles. She had a lot of questions concerning their current predicament, but she knew that she would have to voice which ones really mattered. Brown eyes flickered over any reflective surface she could catch sight of, looking for any sign of their would-be assassin. “How would anyone know to find us here? We have only been here for ten-twenty minutes at best.”

“Yes, it should be impossible that anyone would know we had planned to venture out this far.” Or so she wants to believe, wants to believe so, so badly. But Angela had begun to lose her faith in miracles after the attempt to save Reyes' life. Watching him dissolve, crumble and fade into smoke and ash – she had no time to dwell on such things. Those clear, dark eyes catch Mei's for a moment, sliding to meet Hana's next. “That means that whoever the shooter is has been keeping tabs on us.”

“I never mentioned to anyone that I was coming to this mall, or this place would be swarmed with my fans.” A frown continued to tug down the corners of her lips. A hand moves, tucking a few loose strands of mocha colored locks behind her ear. She had made sure to keep this as quiet as her current activities with the Overwatch revival. It was too risky, considering how much danger it placed on her as a soldier. As a person. “And it couldn't have been an inside job. Why would anyone betray us? They'd be putting their own lives at stake too.”

“So we were being followed. Probably not just us.”

Bullets whistled through the air, bright white tile bursting around their temporary shelter. Dust clouds slowly build with each spattering of bullets. A knowing look passes over the face of each woman. They were running out of time. Depending on the caliber of these rounds, they might soon find themselves with a holey shelter. Worse than that was the possibility of being shot right then and there. Mei squinted beneath the slightly smudged lens of her glasses, eyes focusing on the reflection in the base of the holographic display at least three or so paces away. She could just barely make out the dark shape of their assassin sliding down from –

“The ceiling?” But how? That should be an impossible feat without the right kind of equipment - perhaps a grappling device would surely suffice, as anti-gravity devices were considerably limited and could not exactly lower someone from the ceiling in the manner the assassin appeared to be. She turned, pressing her shoulder into the dark hard plastic base of the table. The marble top was proving to be an effective barrier, at least. “The sniper is lowering themselves from the ceiling. They are most likely using a grapple hook of some sort.”

“Entering through a skylight. They'll have to re-orientate themselves the moment they touch down. I'll distract them. Hana, there should be a sporting goods store to the left of us, just around the corner. I want you to see what you can find in there to arm yourself. Do not stop running until you've entered the store. Do not look back.” Angela paused long enough to receive a nod of confirmation from Hana. She turned her attention to Mei, lips tightening for a mere moment. “Mei, follow Hana until she enters the sporting goods store. Do not enter, continue three stores down to the eclectic shop. Both of you are to arm yourselves with what you can.”

“Are you certain you don't want us to stick together?” Hana was already drawing her legs beneath her, sneakers pressing into the floor. Stray dark locks framed her heart shaped face. She was ready to push off the ground, take off in a sprint at any moments notice.

“No, we do not know how many shooters are waiting for us.” Mei cut in before Angela could reply. “When Genji, Tracer, and I were attempting to protect the payload on our last mission... we believed there was only one main threat, Widowmaker. In the end we were also attacked by Reaper and numerous Talon agents. It could be a similar tactic here. By splitting up as we are, we can hopefully pull off a divide and conquer tactic.”

Angela nodded, approval evident on her features. She began to ease herself into a crouching position, every bit as prepared as Hana was to take off running. “Exactly. I will act as a distraction until you reach your destinations. Remember, do not stop for anything.” She spared each woman a look, as though measuring their determination. Mei nodded to show her understanding, getting to her knees with only a little bit of difficulty.

They waited, listening for sounds of further gunfire or the tread of their assailant before each of them surged to their feet and ran. It wasn't a smooth maneuver – they had to dodge around tables and chairs, spilled food and drinks, the occasional personal effect left behind by a panicked shopper. Hana bit out a curse as she nearly lost her footing because of a discarded purse's strap but she kept going, pumping her legs as fast as she could to put distance between herself and the attacker somewhere behind them. The space ahead of her narrowed as she neared the exit of the food court – a large single hall that broke off into multiple shops on either side, littered with kiosks and displays down the middle of the straightaway.

Turning at the first shop Angela had indicated, Hana sped towards the sporting goods store and cleared the first holographic displays for merchandise a few moments later. Behind her, she thought she heard Mei run by but she couldn't stop to look. Shelves of merchandise surrounded her almost immediately, signs boasting of their effectiveness.

She was about to put it to the test, just not in a way the developers had intended.

Mei saw Hana rush into the store Angela had told her to run for and silently wished the younger woman all the luck she could as she continued to run by. Her steps were heavier than Hana's, stride only so much longer, and she had to swerve to avoid an oblong display of jewelry – earrings perhaps – and bottles of what might have been lotion had she stopped to get a better look. Behind her she heard a rattle and a crash, the temptation to turn and look rising as her ears caught the echo of a feminine shout. Rather than stop and give in she ran on, past a kiosk of catalogs and calendars until she spotted the storefront Angela had mentioned in the food court.

The name of the establishment blurred as her glasses bounced on her nose but she ran towards it anyway, not paying much attention to the odds and ends displayed physically or by hologram in the front window. Her breath came out slightly rushed as she darted between the scanners meant to stop people from shoplifting, the thought that she should watch her step a distant inclination as she tried to find something that might prove suitable as a weapon. Much of the merchandise left out looked ill-suited for such a purpose – cheap looking and too frail to land more than a glancing blow, let alone act as a shield from bullets.

There was still hope, though, that she would locate something with real value. A display dagger or sword, perhaps, or something else of that nature. It was an exotic gifts and eclectic collections store, after all.

 


End file.
